


kissing under the moonlight

by wonuw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Rated T for language, Seungkwan is a Bad Wingman, kind of, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuw/pseuds/wonuw
Summary: "me and chan don't need mistletoe." - kwon soonyoung 2k18





	kissing under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> finally cleaned this up after sitting in my drafts since new years eve, hope your 2019 has been kind so far!

chan hates seungkwan for dragging him here.

ok, scratch that. chan _really_ hates seungkwan for dragging him here.

“it’ll be fun,” he said. “we hardly gather as a group anymore,” he said. what lies. they just had a gathering for christmas less than a week ago. lies and slander!!!

anyway, back to chan’s suffering.

the oldest three in their group of thirteen had organised the annual end of year party at seungcheol’s place. well, it’s more of a get together than a party, with the group of them coming together and eating and drinking and pissing around, the usual.

and normally, chan would have loved to be there, with all the fun and games that these gatherings usually bring, plus the free food that joshua and mingyu make that taste _amazing._  but there’s just one slight problem.

you see, chan has always admired his hyungs (not seungkwan), but one much, _much_ more than all the others; the one that puts a smile on chan’s face whenever he sees him, the one that makes jokes far better than wonwoo hyung’s lame puns (wonwoo would object), the one whose smile is so bright it rivals that of seokmin hyung’s, the one who dragged him into the group in the first place,  the one whose spirit animal is most definitely a hamster. that’s right, kwon fucking soonyoung, who sets chan’s heart at a hundred beats per second and sets him off into something seungkwan likes to call “gay panic”.

and it certainly doesn’t help that soonyoung is either a) completely blind to how chan acts around him, which chan is pretty sure isn’t how a normal person who doesn’t have the biggest crush on him would, or b) he knows exactly how chan feels and is messing with him 24/7. whichever it is, chan hates it, especially when it comes to his lack of understanding of what “personal space” is, _especially_ with chan. chan wants to think that he does this around the others, too, but fails to see him being so touchy feely with them as with him.

chan’s really, really lucky that he had to leave early on their christmas party (gathering), because just as he grabbed his coat to leave that day, he spotted seungkwan bringing out a stick with mistletoe badly taped to the end. chan had fled _instantly,_ but not without the other widening his eyes accusingly at him and mouthing “i’ll get you next time”. so yes, maybe seungkwan knows about his little crush on soonyoung.

 _it’s not a crush!_ chan wants to think of it merely as his adoration for the older, that’s all, and soonyoung’s just being nice to his dongsaeng. seungkwan thinks he’s being stupid.

well, whatever, seungkwan needs to sort his own shit out with vernon, so who’s he to judge? chan huffs, leaning on the railing of seungcheol’s apartment. it’s already night, and the weather’s been particularly chilly of late, so chan’s got his coat and scarf on. to be honest, chan would prefer to be inside, where it’s nice and warm and toasty, but _soonyoung_ is there and maybe has had a few more drinks than he should have, and maybe chan, too, has sneaked a few behind jeonghan’s back, so doesn’t really trust himself from doing anything stupid. also, he caught a glimpse of something green inside seungkwan’s bag and did not need to think to know what that is. and hence, he’s out here.

he hears the door creak open and looks back; it’s seungkwan, who’s got on a jumper (pretty sure that’s not his) and a yellow beanie (also not his) to brave the cold. he approaches chan with a look on his face that chan can’t quite describe. he squints.

“you’re lucky you left early during christmas,” he says, while chan shrugs, feigning innocence. “i have no idea what you mean.” seungkwan rolls his eyes.

“you know, they say couples who kiss on new years will stay together forever.”

“do they really say that?” chan questions. he’s never really believed in all these kinds of things. he knows it’s all fake, anyway. if this was true, then there wouldn’t be so many break ups! ..right?

chan mumbles out a “yeah right” that seungkwan probably doesn’t hear due to the scarf that’s muffling his speech. he continues (what’s he even doing out here?), “you’re so lucky i can’t find my mistletoe, lee chan, or you and soonyoung hyung-“

“me and chan don’t _need_ mistletoe.”

chan jumps two feet in the air and turns back to fast he might’ve gotten whiplash. soonyoung’s standing there, the door closing behind him, with a cheeky smile on his face. chan's cheeks burn despite the cold seoul air and he _stares_. _what is he doing here?_ when he came outside, chan saw him playing an intense game of mario kart with wonwoo and seungcheol, surely that couldn’t have ended so quickly!

chan’s eyes dart to seungkwan, a silent plea of “ _help me_ ”, but the boy looks away innocently as if he didn’t just cause chan to have a heart attack in the middle of a balcony, and quietly slinks away, even having the nerve to send him a thumbs up once he was back inside. _that traitor, stupid stupid stupid stupid look what youve done youve ruined it all godammit boo seungkwan-_

“we don’t need mistletoe, right channie?” _fuck_ , chan forgot he’s here too. he looks up at the older, who’s now just a few feet away from him, sending him a sweet smile that could probably kill chan with how fast his heart's beating now but  _he's here and i need to say something-_

soonyoung tilts his head, still staring at chan. “right?”

chan has no idea what to say. really, what is one supposed to say when the person you’ve been crushing on massively for who knows how long just hits you with a question like this?

with no other option left, chan bites his lip, hopes for the best, and nods his head nervously.

upon this, soonyoung takes a step toward chan and reaches for the scarf that’s covering his face, moving it out of the way and sliding his hand to cradle his cheek. his other hand moves to the younger’s back, pushing chan closer to him. chan swallows hard but makes no move to resist, the only thing registering in his mind is _he’s going to kiss you DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT_

so he does. maybe it’s the fact that _soonyoung also wants this,_ or maybe it’s because chan’s been waiting _forever_ to do this, but whatever it is, it gives chan a sudden surge of courage to grab soonyoung’s arm and close the remaining distance between them.

the kiss isn’t anything special- okay, who’s he kidding, chan loves it, it’s the best thing that’s happened to him in his nineteen years of life thus far, and he’s sure nothing can top this no way, not ever. sure, maybe it’s not the best they could have had, with both their lips chapped and dry from the cold weather and chan shaking not from the cold but from _actually finally kissing soonyoung oh my god_.

soonyoung pulls away first, a cloud of white trailing from his mouth as he exhales, still centimeters away from chan’s face. he laughs, “ah, finally.”

chan can only stare back in confusion. he continues, “i’ve been meaning to do that for a while, but there never was a good time to.” he grins sheepishly at chan, “i hope it was okay?” chan feels his cheeks warm up and he shifts his gaze, mumbling, “it was perfect.” soonyoung seems to have heard this quiet admission, though, judging from the way his eyes light up and his smile gets even brighter.

he leans in to whisper into chan’s ear, puffs of air tickling his neck, “you know, they say that couples (chan almost jerks away because _did soonyoung just refer to them as a couple)_ who kiss on new years will stay together forever. it’s almost new years…”

chan retracts his earlier thoughts about these things being fake and suddenly finds himself believing the hell out of it.

he reaches up and grabs the back of soonyoung’s head and pulls him down to close the gap yet again, this time not pulling away just as quickly, relishing the feeling of soonyoung’s lips on his as the countdown to new year’s begins.

 

bonus:

“i found the mistleto- oh. they’re already making out. great,” seungkwan huffs, watching the two from the balcony door, hands on his hips, the green leafy plant in one hand. “i wanted to have the honour of setting them up, ugh.” hansol stands beside him, patting his back gently, then suggesting, “there’s other people?”

seungkwan’s eyes twinkle with mischief and hansol immediately wishes he hadn’t said that, because the plant has suddenly made its way to the top of their heads and seungkwan is pulling him close and _oh my now they’re the ones kissing._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> (also: 21st january is their comeback mark your calendars!!!)


End file.
